


It's Always The Same

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Breakups suck, especially when he smiles as he says it.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	It's Always The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Just got straight up DUMPED. It's a Ross situation, where she ended up being a lesbian. I'm not shattered or anything... I'm just sitting alone in a dark room blasting Sarah McLaughlin and typing this on my phone.

To be honest, Pete was the first time I was dumped somewhere beyond technology. He just said it to my face. "Mikey, I don't love you anymore. It's just... we weren't going anywhere with what we had."

"N-No," I said, "I get it." 

"Cool!" Pete patted me on the back. "So I guess you felt the same way?" 

No. No I didn't. I needed him. I needed to curl up next to him and put my head on his shoulder, watching Netflix and inhaling the scent of his hoodie. I need his rough tan skin, his whiskey eyes, the sound of his voice, and his earthshaking bass lines. I need those nights where we sat on a balcony, stargazing. I need the Fourth of July. 

But I can't make this hard for him. "Y-Yeah..." I lied, "I felt the same way." 

Pete doesn't even see the forced look in my eye. He just smiles one last time. "Great," he laughs, "I guess I'll see you onstage. Bye!" He runs off, probably to Patrick. I've seen the eyes he's been giving him. 

My voice cracks as I almost fall to my knees. "Bye... Pete..."

**Author's Note:**

> SCREEEEEEEEE I'm upset


End file.
